monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matango
Mushroom women that can be found in the Forest Dungeon. Has the ability to cause , , and in combat. In-game Description "A naked woman with pale, bone white skin, red eyes, and long silvery hair and a large red mushroom cap with large white spots on her head that almost looks like a large hat. Her average sized breasts are entirely smooth and do not appear to have nipples. Her sizeable butt is perfectly smooth. Her legs end in a fibrous stalk just below knee level, and smaller mushrooms like the one on her head sprout out from it." Encyclopedia Entry "Solitary mushroom women that use a variety of spores to entice and incapacitate their prey. Contrary to popular belief, however, not all kinds of matangos possess the ability to transform humans into mushroom people after repeated contact, but women should still take care to not be turned into a matango themselves if they encounter them. An interesting note about matango is that they, unlike most other kinds of plant girls, are capable of movement, but the circumstances that bring about such behavior are rare and typically are due to lack of nutrients or, if desperate enough, to chase after men. REMINDER: Just because some matangos are not very dangerous (namely those found around the forest area or nearby caves), DOES NOT mean that all matangos are not dangerous, and EXTREME care should be taken if any matango are encountered when exploring beyond the mountains of Lucidia!" Attacks * Slumber Spores (Seduction attack, inflicts ) * Charm Spores (Seduction attack, inflicts ) * Mushroom Temptation (Temptation attack, harder to resist when under the effects of , Ass Fetish, or Sex Fetish, impossible to resist with the Mushroom Head Perk) * Sleepy Mushroom Insert (Seduction attack, Sex Fetish, Enters Sex Stance, requires player to be completely ) * Grind (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Tighten (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Sensitivity Spores (Seduction attack, inflicts ) * Make Out (Mouth attack, Kissing Fetish, enters Make Out Stance) * Deep Kiss (Mouth attack, Kissing Fetish, inflicts , requires Make Out Stance) Loss Scenes There is currently only one loss scene which triggers once the player reaches 0 spirit from any move. Event: Mantango Ambush: If you opt to sleep with the Matango who is spewing her spores in the trap and keep going at it until you no longer have the option to choose to do so, your penis will receive a mild transformation, altering the head to be more mushroom-like and enlarging it, and granting the "Mushroom Head" perk. It has a few benefits such as increasing Virility and damage from Penetrating type attacks, but it also gives a large +3 boost to the Sex Fetish and makes it so that you are unable to turn down Matango traps when encountered/makes you like Matango more. As some players may not appreciate the slight physical alteration, it can be removed by Lillian as well should an unwitting player be transformed and wish to undo said transformation.Credited to L30= Category:Generic Monsters Category:Forest Dungeon